Metropolis 500
by Gadget30thAnniversery
Summary: My first solo Fanfic the G-Sqaud head to the metropolis 500 Claw is headed There to will he be stopped
1. Chapter 1

Our story opens today with Our protagonists on their way to the metropolis 500 with Mickey right behind them on her Harley Davidson Roadster with Marina as her passenger

Unknown to our heroes Claw mad cat and his henchmen are right behind them

Penny turns around to see a truck with the MAD insignia on top

"Uncle Gadget they're right on top of us" Penny yelled

William turned around and recognized the trailer, "Its Uncle Sanford's Trailer!"

"Hurry up don't let them pass us! Cried Penny

Suddenly the Gadget mobile was lifted up in the air. The top of the trailer opened up and swallowed the Gadget mobile

Claw releases the trailer and it screeches to a hault. It hangs off a cliff it could fall any second. "Bye bye Gadget we'll miss you heh heh heh ..." laughed Dr. Claw

Meanwhile inside the trailer the gang got out of the Gadget van. "We seem to be stuck" said Gadget,"Go go Gadget drill."

"Uncle don't...!" Yelled Penny. But she was too late the Gadget drill went through the bottom of the trailer an Gadget began to fall from the Clift.

Gadget went rolling down the Clift until he came to a stop at the bottom in a large puddle of thick mud. Suddenly he heard a the chief "Gadget get off me right now".

Gadget gets off the chief "Sorry about that chief"

Gadget says getting the mud off him with his water gun

Above the trailer started to tip to a dangerous angle

"Uncle Help us!" Penny screamed

The chief hands Gadget a message

"I can't read this NOW"

Gadget shouts Gadget throws the message away

The message blows up in the chief face "I neeeed a vacation" cried chief Quimby

Gadget uses his copter to save the kids

After they got out of their hanging situation the chief told that the message said that Dr Claw was planning to enter the Metropolis 500 and us the prize money to finance his evil plans.

" I sure hope we can stop Claw" said Marina who had finally found out what had happened to her friends

"I'm entering the race too Mr G" Mickey told Gadget

"Well we'll have a better chance of beating Claw if we work together.

"Just watch out for Claws evil tricks" warned Gadget

We're ready for anything Dr Claw can throw at us thanks to Mari, she added some gadgets to my ride!" Replied Mickey

The gang took off for the Metropolis 500.

Claw was proud of himself he thought he got rid of his archenemy and his kids

Authors note

I'm Back and this is my first solo story so I hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"At the Metropolis 500, Gadget and Mickey get in line to register for the race while William, Penny, Marina, and Brain decided to go explore the race grounds. 

"I can't believe Uncle Sanford tried to kill us!" William exclaimed to Penny

"Yeah. If Mr. G hadn't rescued you, the trailer would have crashed," said Marina;"

They arrive at a garage where Gadget was busy adjusting the Gadgetmobile with the help of Professor Heinrich von Slickstein.

Mickey and Jackie were in the garage next to Gadget's and were working on Mickey's motorcycle.

"Wow, Mickey! Your bike is operating in perfect condition!" said Jackie, who was impressed. "Daddy's car is pretty beat up from failed experiments."

"Your Dad is pretty cool for an Old Man," said Mickey, "Are you and the Doc close?"

"Yeah. I have 2 brothers, Junior and Kristoff, and one sister, Brenda. Out of all of us, I am the only one who shows an interest in becoming the next Professor von Slickstein," Jackie explained to Mickey.

Dr. Claw is in his Garage planning his next move.

"Agents! Sabotage all race vehicles!" he shouted to his Minions who are disguised as mechanics.

Unknown to Claw, Penny and William overheard his order to his minions.

The Star-crossed lovers race to Gadgets Garage and told him what they saw. 

"Wowsers!" exclaimed Gadget "Penny," he said touching Penny's shoulder, "I want you and the others to fix the sabotaged cars but be careful." 

"Got it Uncle!"saluted Penny 

"Yes Mr. G" Marina nodded

The kids go their separate ways and quickly fix the sabotaged cars.

They fix the problems with every car and finished only just as the race announcer called all cars to the starting line. 

"We better get going, ladies. We have a race to win." Said William 

Mickey and Jackie go to Mickey's garage to retrieve the motorcycle. 

Gadget brings the Gadgetmobile to the starting line.

"The Mad Mobile is car 1, Mickeys bike is number 67, and Gadget's number is 35.


	3. Chapter 3 The Race

Chapter 3: The Race

"And were off!" said the Announcer as the cars sped off.

Claw was taking out racers by puncturing their tires and making them backfire.

Thankfully, Gadget and Mickey were carefully avoiding the smashed cars and Claw's traps.

10 laps later...

"Uncle Gadget, are you hurt?" asked Penny while all three cars were in the pits.

William was changing the tire while Brain was filling the gas tank and Marina was cleaning the windows.

"No, Penny. I'm fine," assured Gadget

At car six's pit, Mickey was having a drink while Jackie was filling the gas can

at car 1.

"Boss, you can do it," said a MAD agent.

"Of course, I can!" said Claw, giving one of his agents the order to take the drink over to Gadget.

Meanwhile, Penny was giving Gadget the signal to go when a MAD agent came over to Gadget.

"Excuse me sir, soft drink?" he asked

Gadget drinks it in one go. "Thank you, that was refreshing."

"Okay, ready Uncle?" asks Penny

Gadget gives his niece a thumb up

"Go!" Penny steps back

The three cars speed off once again.

During the race, Gadget suddenly started to swerve dangerously.

William looks at the screen and runs to Penny

"Penny somethings wrong with Mr. G!" William told his girlfriend "I think that drink is the culprit."

"What? Someone put something funny in his drink? Okay, I'm gonna drive that Gadgetmobile." Penny took out her computer book and began to control the Gadgetmobile

Marina called her sister and said, "Mickey, someone spiked Mr. G's drink. Can you stay in third place?"

"Okay Mari," said Mickey

The Gadgetmobile and the MAD mobile are neck and neck when Claw uses his jet mode and crosses the finish line but got disqualified for leaving the ground.

Gadget won but couldn't accept any prizes due to being on duty so the winner was Mickey McFarland. She won 1 million dollars

1 week later

Gadget, Brain, William, and the girls moved into their new home a 3 story house with a build in pool a laboratory and 3 acres of land.

The End

Wowsers what an amazing ending.

Next up is the Cruise Ship Heist.

Hey Everyone, sorry this was so long I was busy.


End file.
